If Wishes Were Nargles
by Halimede
Summary: Inspired by the lovely Kamerreon and her story If Wishes Were Thestrals. These are drabbles that I wrote on Kamerreon's YG. Both slash, het, and a bit of femmeslash, warning just changed with this last batch: tiny bit of BDSM oh and bloodplay.
1. Veela Harry, Mate Draco

Welllll....here I am again oh loyal readers! Though I know there are stories that I should be updating at the moment, I have been experiencing a very prolonged writer's block. However! After recently joining Kamerreon's Yahoo group and subsequently taking part in a very pleasing Drabble chain, I have found my muse! Teehee! :)) Unfortunately for you all though, he took me in the completely wrong direction and we have sadly found ourselves stranded in a world of Drabbles. Not only that but he seems to have run off again...oh well. Here's something to entertain you all until I find him again...

* * *

Debby wanted Harry/Draco with Veela!Harry and Mate!Draco

Harry stubbornly ignored the weighted gaze he could feel burning a hole into his head, choosing instead to pick at the eggs and toast in front of him.

"Of course it's easy for him to say...your duty Harry!..Your responsibility! '" He stabbed viciously at a spare banger on his plate causing Seamus and Dean who were across from him to snigger at each other.

Harry scowled at them before turning his attention to Dumbledore at the headtable who was twinkling merrily at all and sundry. Harry's scowl deepened tremendously when that gaze met his own, resulting in the blue-eyed twinkle being cranked up a notch. Figures the old coot would be enjoying this, Harry was starting to think perhaps the Daily Prophet had it right and Dumbledore really was loosing his touch.

"Hope he chokes on a bloody lemon drop." The snickers coming from the duo across the table turned into full blown laughter.

Harry found his gaze traveling to the table decked in silver and green, landing on one person in particular. Harry's eyes narrowed on the fair-headed snake. "Responsibility my arse. Why is it always me?"

He sighed though, knowing he'd better get it over with before the choice was taken out of his hands. Gathering up the courage that his house was famous for, he stood resolutely.

The closer he got to the Slytherin table, the quieter the hall became. By the time he came to be in front of the Prince of Slytherin himself, the only sound in the expansive hall was the breathing of hundreds of students and teachers.

"Potter?" Draco rose an elegant eyebrow with a scowl as he turned to face the Gryffindor Golden Boy.

"Look Malfoy, I'm only doing this because the old coot seems to think the fate of the Wizarding World is counting on it."

Draco could only stare as a second eyebrow crawled up to meet the first.

Harry glared at the blond snake as he continued to just sit and stare. "So? Am I gonna have to spell it out for you Malfoy?"

Draco cocked his head to the side as his scowl deepened. "Apparently so Potter."

Harry smirked as he finally found out why Dumbledore seemed to think this could be in any way amusing. "Fine," he hauled the pureblood up out off of the bench, hands gripping his expensive robes, "I'll put it in terms even your inbred mind can understand. Me: Veela. You: Mate," and pulled him into a snog in front of the entire Great Hall.

As the students and teachers felt their mouths gaping open, a certain long-haired headmaster simply popped a lemon drop into his mouth which he sucked on, twinkle going full blast.


	2. My Never

Rose wanted Harry/Bill, My Never..

I sat on the overstuffed chair in my mother's living room. Ever watchful, ever silent. Since the first day I met him, just a couple years before, I'd always been intrigued. This was the boy who, as just a babe, had defeated the greatest dark wizard of the age? I'd found it hard to believe then. And now? Even more so.

He was sitting on the patchwork sofa my mother had been mending since before even I, his firstborn, could remember. My youngest brother and his girlfriend were on either side of him, each of them prattling on about some thing or another.

He sat, ever watchful, ever silent. His eyes darted around frantically, years spent waiting for the next attempt on his life had taught him caution, paranoia even. His posture was slouched, as if trying to crawl within himself, wanting to escape from the world around him. The weight of the entire world on his shoulders and it showed drastically.

He was my one indulgence. The only thing that could distract me from the war running rampant around us. Ironic that the center of the war was my escape from it.

I hoped that I could be the same for him. A distraction. .perhaps even more. But that is simple wishful thinking.

My happily never after....


	3. Advice

Kam wanted Luna/any female and advice

Ginny stared.

"Luna...what are you wearing?"

Luna twirled around to face the red-head. Her voluminous robes spinning around her frame caused the dizzying array of colors to become even more of an eyesore than they were staying still. Ginny was sure she'd lost sight in one of her eyes.

"What?" questioned Luna. "I want to win the costume contest. You don't think Professor Dumbledore will mind, do you? I thought he'd be honored. What do you think Gin?"

Ginny was struck speechless. Luna walked up to her and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, her scratchy beard bringing Ginny out of her stupor. "Come on," Luna said, backing up and taking the other girl's hand, "We should get your hair up into a bun. That way you can be McGonagall."


	4. Uber Possessiveness

Kay wants Remus/Harry and uber possessiveness

Harry stared into the eyes of his love, watching as the brown was steadily overcome by the gold. This was the man he had fallen in love with, his heart, his soul.

Though many would say he was nothing but an animal, even his love himself, Harry knew better.

Remus was glorious. A jewel amongst his kind, a worshiper of the moon, and the kindest man he'd ever known.

Even as he was taken harshly, and a set of almost too sharp teeth bit into the junction between his neck and shoulder, he'd never felt safer. In the arms of this powerful being, Harry met his salvation.

"Who do you belong to?" A hoarse voice rasped into his ear as he teetered on the edge of euphoria.

"You..only ever you," and he happily fell into oblivion.


	5. Forgiving, but not Forgetting

Kay wanted Harry/Bellatrix and forgiving but not forgetting.

His body ached in places he'd never even been aware of before.

He'd lost count of exactly how many Crucios he'd been under last night. Counting his blessings that he'd just been plaything to the lower drags of the dark bastard's circle this time. There's no telling what condition he'd be in now if it had been the inner circle or, Merlin forbid, Voldemort himself.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd had any type of sustenance besides the more meager of healing potions and a nutrient potion a countless amount of days ago. Had it been anyone else last night then he wouldn't be nearly as lucid right now.

A groan escaped his chapped and bloody lips as he put a little weight onto his emaciated wrists in an attempt to drag himself over to a corner. The guards that patrolled the dungeons took it as an invitation if he left himself out in the open of his cell like this.

He'd only moved a couple of inches from the area of floor that had most recently been decorated by his blood when he heard the bone chilling sound of metal sliding against metal that signaled his door being opened. The slight breath he'd been able to take in while ignoring the ache in his chest immediately caught in his throat.

This of course caused him to go into an immediate coughing fit and he found it hard to stop the frustrated tears from gathering in his eyes. But he wouldn't let them fall, never would he give these bastards the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

At the hesitant touch to his shoulder that had fallen again to the unforgiving floor he realized that this wasn't his death eater hosts come to "play" with him again, but someone else. He wasn't yet sure if this was better or worse.

"You have to eat something Potter," her voiced hissed into his ear.

A plate was shoved into his line of sight and sitting on it were a scrap of bread with some unappetizing looking ham and a glass of water. Even though it was a paltry meal when compared to the Hogwarts feasts he'd been enjoying just a few months ago, it still made his mouth water something fierce.

"Thank you," he rasped before passing into another coughing fit.

"Don't thank me Potter," the frazzled looking witch muttered as she walked back out the cell door. "I haven't deserved thanks in a long while."


	6. Running Back to You

Rose wanted Theo/Harry and running back to you.

The grounds of Hogwarts were littered with the bodies of the young and old, dark and light, bloody and burned, but none of that mattered to me.

The battle was over and the Dark Lord vanquished for good. Now I was finally free to do what I'd been wanting to since the middle of seventh year. Since the first time I'd looked at you and seen, not a scrawny four-eyed lion, but a darkly sexy snake in disguise.

My feet steadily turned from a tired walk into hurried gait. I was running back to you.


	7. Saving the Blond

Daniela wants Harry/Draco and saving the blond.

"Potter!"

Harry groaned and turned over in his bed, snuggling into his pillow and hoping whatever it was would go away.

"Potter you get your lazy arse up this moment or I swear.."

Harry reached over to the spot next to him and dragged the extra pillow over his head, sighing contently.

"BLOODY GRYFINDOR!!"

"What?!" Harry bellowed, sitting up with his hair looking like he'd been electrocuted and blinking blearily.

"I need you to come over here and make sure my robes match."

Harry paused, staring at the blond head poking out of his bathroom.

He fell back to the bed and slammed his head into the pillow.

Screaming out his frustration, he wondered when his "saving people thing" had extended to blond, narcissistic, Slytherins. Because Harry was just so eager to save the blond from a fashion crisis at six in the bloody morning.


	8. Babysitter

Judi wanted Severus/Lucius and babysitter.

"Narcissa and I are going away for the week and we need someone to look after Draco," the aristocratic blond said as he stared at the form of his on and off again lover.

Severus turned a page in the potions journal he'd recently acquired by...less than legal means.

"You're his godfather."

A slim hand, stained by years in front of a cauldron, reached to the endtable next to his seat and grasped the small glass filled with a deep, amber liquid.

"Malfoys do not beg."

"And Snapes do not babysit."

Lucius held his gaze on the stoic potions master. As the beady, black gaze met his own, he let his eyes drop to the lap of the seated man.

"Perhaps we can make an arrangement? " he asked, eyes flicking up again to match the dark gaze.

The potions master placed his glass back on the table and picked up the length of silk he used as a bookmark, marking his page before setting the book next to his now forgotten drink.

"I'm listening."


	9. Prey

Tracy wanted Charlie/Remus with prey.

Blood. Sweat. Tears.

A salty mixture that poured down his face in droves.

Exhaustion was setting in. He'd been running for what seemed like hours. He paused for a second to gather his breath. His eyes traveled up, gazing through the bare branches, courtesy of January, and admired the full moon above him.

A twig snapped to his left.

His head jerked to the side. Eyes, darting in all directions, searched the shadows for anything discernible.

As his nerves finally calmed, and he was preparing to move on, a dark blur collided with him and forced him to his back.

Golden eyes twinkled brightly from a brown, furry face. Charlie gave a great laugh as a long tongue lolled out and began to lather his face.

He worked with dragons for a living, but here was a beast that he'd never wish to tame.


	10. The Last Night

Rose wants Draco/Bill and The Last Night

Drip.

Drip..

Drip...

Each drop of rain outside his window seemed to signify another moment of time gone by.

He looked down at the how the light of the moon played on the blond lying beside him.

One less moment they would have together.

Drip.

A yawn.

Silver eyes blinked blearily.

The redhead smiled gently at the innocence of the act.

The blond blushed, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing love," a chaste kiss, "Let's just enjoy this. Our last night."


	11. Runes

Krissy wanted Harry/Bill and Runes

"Hey Bill, do you know which rune this is?" Harry moved a little closer to the pyramid entrance in an attempt to decipher the last rune in the sequence.

"Harry, NO!"

Too late..there was a sudden rumbling around them and before they knew it, the ground beneath their feet was slanting and they were tumbling down into the lower trenches of the pyramid.

"Ehm.." Harry's cough had everything to do with the dust and debris in the air and nothing to do with his latest excursion into a dangerous and highly embarrassing situation.

That was his story and no one was going to convince him otherwise.

He could only think to thank whatever gods were still with him that the darkness around them hid his Weasley red face.


	12. Tattoo

Momo wanted Weasley/Harry with tattoo

"So we're sure we want to do this?"

"For the last time _yes!_"

"I'm just saying..can you imagine what my mom will say? No..can you imagine what _Hermione_ will say?!"

"This isn't their choice, it's ours. We shouldn't let them ruin this for us."

"But I mean...it's so..._big_!"

"Oh come on, you're over-thinking this way too much. What are you? Scared?"

"Please. I am not...but...where would you even put it?"

"Where do you think? In the obvious place."

"Bloody hell...fine Harry, let's do it."

"_Finally_. I was really thinking you were gonna wuss out on me for a second there Ron."

"Course not mate," and he grasped the green-eyed boy's hand, giving the knuckles a chaste kiss before he pulled him into the tattoo parlor.


	13. Loyalty

Kay wanted Harry/Any Hufflepuff and "loyalty"

"It's funny you know," the black-haired male commented offhandedly as he lovingly caressed his wand, his feet carrying him in a slow circle around the weakened male kneeling before him.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" the blond asked viciously. Though the effect was greatly diminished as in the next instant he was spitting out blood onto the floor. He'd bitten his tongue quite viciously after that second Cruciatus.

"I was under the impression that Hufflepuff House was renowned for valuing loyalty above all else, yet you, a Hufflepuff, abandoned not only the school, but your house, the students, and the D.A. during the last battle. Why is that Smith?"

"Why do you think Potter?!" Zacharias spat, infuriated, though appropriately cowed as a wand began to trail across his sweat-drenched chest, "I owe nothing to that school, the students in it, and especially you! You bloody bast—" he was cut off as the wand began to leave blood in its wake. The taint of red was striking against his pale and heaving chest, drawing Zacharias away from his rant. He licked his lips, blushing as he realized the effect the sight of his own blood was having on him.

"Ah..ah..ah..we're no longer students Zacharias. No longer do Hogwarts' playground rules apply. So watch your tongue," the calm smile he wore on his face belied the chilling voice issuing forth from blood red lips. Blood, Zacharias belatedly noticed, that came from his latest wound. He hadn't realized just how tenuous his control over his consciousness was because he certainly didn't remember how he'd suddenly come to be laying with his back against the floor and his new…master…hovering over him as he licked the blood from his chest.

"I'm afraid you're under my command now. A gift from our new lord. How does it feel Zacharias? To know that you've become the spoils of war? Lower than even a mudblood. Tell me, does it boil your oh-so-treasured pure blood?" Harry raised his head so that he was level with Zacharias, his breath whispering along a delicate ear, causing a slight tremor to race down the blond's spine, "Or do you take pleasure from it? Does it excite you to know that you now belong to me? To use at my own discretion. A toy. A slave. Mine," and with that, Zacharias felt himself letting loose another tortured scream as he was once again submitted to the Cruciatus.

Harry wore a slightly manic smile as he bent back down to his task of lapping up the blood dripping from his toy's chest, "Scream pretty for me. You never know, I just might let you cum again tonight."


	14. The Night Before

Kay wanted Seamus/Harry

"Harry are you sure? I mean we don't have to do this you know.."

"Seamus, I wouldn't be here, on your bed, baring myself to the world, if I wasn't ready."

Seamus scoffed, "It's hardly the world. Neville, Ron, and Dean aren't even here. We're the only two in the dorm. And anyway, I just want to make sure this is really what you want."

Green eyes narrowed and Harry grabbed Seamus by the back of the brunette's neck. He jerked the Irishman to him, crashing demanding lips to the pliant ones before him, taking what he'd been yearning for ever since he'd gotten his last vision. The vision that told him that tomorrow was the day, the day of the final battle, the battle of Hogwarts. He'd notified Moody and Minerva and they'd told the order, along with their allies and the refugees located in the school. This was why only Seamus and Harry were in the dorm, it seemed no one was wasting time in getting done those last minute things.

Knowing that tomorrow might be your last morning waking up and that today would most likely be the final time to see your loved ones, that kind of information frees the inhibitions. Harry was almost positive he wouldn't survive to see his eighteenth birthday. And he'd be damned if he died without ever getting properly shagged.

Finally, Harry released his hold on his mate's neck only to begin to unbutton the pants that were keeping him from his ultimate goal. "Really Seamus, I have no idea why you're so reluctant. It's not like you haven't shagged practically everyone in Gryffindor. Besides me that is," he scowled. It really wasn't like Seamus to be so reluctant when offered a good shag, the boy was always heralding his numerous exploits to his dormmates. Stories that were guaranteed to provide good material for a nice before-bed wank. Harry didn't get the boy's sudden hesitance.

"Well it's not like any of them were _you_." And Harry scowled as he detected awe in the Irish brogue and something else he couldn't name until the boy continued. "None of them meant anything to me. Just a good shag. With you though...it'd mean something…at least to me," the Irishman blushed.

Harry himself found his face heating up at that confession. "Why do you think I asked _you_, Seamus? I wouldn't trust anyone else to share this with," he muttered while looking down, his hands nervously twitching in his lap.

Seamus gave a shaky smile before finally seeming to get over his earlier insecurity. A smirk blossomed on his face as he stripped off the pants Harry had forgotten about when faced with the brunette's revelation. "Well then, what are we waiting for?" And he slowly lowered the green-eyed savior back to the bed and began to show him exactly what he'd learned at Hogwarts.


	15. Demon Blood

Momo would like HP/SPN x-over Sam/Harry getting over demon-blood addictions.

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing?" Dean asked, staring down at where his brother was attached to their house guest's neck.

Sam simply rolled his eyes upwards to glance at Dean in the doorway before bringing his attention back to where he was working his mouth over the luscious little crook where neck met shoulder.

"You look like a fucking vampire!" Dean exclaimed before pointing an accusing finger at Harry who was simply lying there with a pleased smile on his face, only opening his mouth to moan every few seconds. "You! Shouldn't you do something about this!"

"Eh..like what?" Harry asked, gripping tightly at the hips currently covering his own.

"Oh I don't know! Like not letting the guy recovering from a demon-blood addiction suck at your neck!"

"What's the big deal? He hasn't broken the skin," Harry muttered, trailing his hand up Sam's back to his head. Sam moaned as Harry began to pull tighter and tighter. He trailed open mouth kisses over to the other side of lovely golden neck he was currently obsessed with.

"Big deal? You're a fucking demon!" Dean yelled, slightly horrified. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to close his eyes and pretend his baby brother wasn't currently gnawing on some guy's neck or go over there and yank him off, bring him to the nearest strip club, and start an intervention. To be honest, the idea had been floating around his head for the past three weeks, ever since the demon had literally dropped into their lives and never left. Sam had been making googly eyes at the green-eyed, admittedly slightly pretty..(no, NO! repress!)..."man" for nearly that long.

"Would you kindly stop yelling? In case you hadn't noticed, I'm trying to enjoy the pleasant ministrations of your lovely baby brother here." Harry grinned smugly as Dean choked on air at his statement. A devious light lit in Harry's eyes. "Why don't you go and find that heavenly little angel of yours? I'm sure he'd quite happily help you _relieve_ the thoughts no doubt circling in your head," Harry suggested, dragging Sam's mouth up to his and forcefully ravishing the warm, wet crevice. He kept his eyes locked on Dean's though. Taking an inappropriate amount of pleasure out of seeing the small bit of lust the older brother wasn't quick enough to stamp out. He laughed throatily when the man finally got enough control to quickly turn around and run out of the room.

As the door closed behind the eldest Winchester, his eyes finally found the heated ones of the man laying over him. A smirk worked its way over his face as he noticed the dazed look in those gorgeous hazel eyes. Harry was quick to reverse their positions now that they were sure not to be interrupted again. Straddling the slightly taller male, Harry slowly leaned over him. With just a nick of his canines, blood began to pool in his mouth and as Sam caught a whiff of delicious smelling liquid his hands tightened on the hips of the man above him.

Harry crushed his lips down onto those of the panting psychic, opening his mouth and laving his tongue against Sam's, sharing his life's blood. After all, it was best to wean them off the addiction.


	16. Why are you wearing a dress?

Tori wanted Rabastan Lestrange/Harry, "Why are you wearing a dress?"

* * *

"Potter! Nowhere to run...eh? Why are you wearing a dress?" Rabastan asked, his wand slowly lowering.

"...Why are you wearing pants?" Harry returned, eyes darting about nervously.

"Uhh...because I'm male."

"Yes, well, so am I."

"Exactly."

"...Do you want to see what's under my dress?"

Harry didn't meet back up with Ron and Hermione for another half hour.


	17. Why's there paint on my arse?

Tori wanted Dean Thomas/Harry, "Why's there paint on my arse?"

* * *

"Why's there paint on my arse?"

"What?"

"Paint. On my arse. Why's it there?"

"You know how I had a meeting with my Mind Healer yesterday?"

"Yes..."

"Well he told me that I needed to get things into perspective. That I needed to realize the difference between my world before Voldemort and my world after."

"Still not seeing the reason for the paint covering my arse."

"Well my world before Voldemort was going to be on Dumbledore's arse since…you know...all the bullshit that was my life back then was pulled out of his arse. But McGonagall wouldn't allow me to dig up his body. So that one's on canvas. Do you like it?"

"Harry...the paint. On my arse. Still not seeing the point."

"Well Dean, you know I've been spending most of my days rimming your arse lately. You've got such a lovely arsehole. It only made sense for me to paint it in representation of my life now."

"Wipe that smirk off your face and come clean this shit off."

"How'd you know it was candy paint?"

"I didn't."


	18. You Can't Learn That From a Book!

Tori wants Terry Boot/Harry, "You can't learn that from a book!"

* * *

A pleased groan echoed down an empty hallway in Hogwarts castle. It was quickly approaching eleven at night, which meant that curfew should've been in full effect. However, this had no bearing on the actions of Terry Boot and Harry Potter as a snicker quietly followed in the wake of the groan.

"Come on, I'm telling you Harry, there's no way you could've learned that from a booookk..." Terry's mutterings trickled off as another moan escaped him.

Harry just ignored the words of his boyfriend and kept up his pace. He'd learned that Ravenclaws were quite a talkative bunch when it came to actions behind closed doors. However, even Cho was never quite this vocal whenever he massaged her. Though she also hadn't believed that he'd found a book in the Hogwarts Library on the method of allowing your magic to pool in your hands and slowly pushing it into the muscles as a form of massage.

Course, he hadn't actually found it in the library. It was in a trunk of things his parents had left him. His father had left a note inside it detailing how it was a great way to loosen up your partners and make them much more agreeable. While he agreed with the philosophy, he didn't like to think about how his father might have used it with his mother and what might have followed. Blegh...way to get him out of the mood.


	19. Overprotective Older Brothers

Molly wanted Harry/Draco Prompt: "Overprotective older brothers."

* * *

"Bloody overprotective older brothers," Draco snarled as he skulked down the hall as fast as he could. His hood was up covering his face as much as possible. He'd tried Finite and a disillusionment charm. Neither had worked. He had to bear his punishment with no way to hide it.

Honestly, Draco didn't really see the point in chastity charms, even as a pureblood. Of course, he'd never admit that to his father, but Draco had no illusions that his father wouldn't find out sooner or later that he'd crossed them anyway. It was only a matter of time until bloody Jamie Potter mailed Lord Potter to let him know of the breach and it'd be even less time until his own father made his particular displeasure known.

As a couple of first year Hufflepuffs passed him snickering, Draco had to resist the urge to send a leg-locker hex at them. Merlin, he was going soft. Harry Potter was lucky Draco believed him worth it.

He just hoped the flashing sign over his head proclaiming "**Nuh uh uh...not until your wedding night!**" dispersed before he got back to the Slytherin dorms or he was going to murder the eldest Potter child. It was just unfortunate that that probably wouldn't endear him to the family any more than groping their youngest son before the tying of their bonds.


End file.
